


When it started

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Natasha is starting to feel an unusual emotion everytime Bruce Banner is around.





	When it started

Natasha Romanoff is starting to feel a very unusual emotion everytime Bruce Banner is around. She was trained very well in her developmental years to know all kinds of responses and reactions but for some reason she can't quite understand what she's feeling about the scientist. All she knows is that whatever it is, it's a pleasant one.

The rush she feels began a few weeks after the creation of the lullaby.

They don't really talk before they do the trial runs. He just seems too anxious to have a conversation with anyone prior to the test. However they have this routine, a non verbal communication where he allows her to put her fingers on his arm, tracing it down to the palm of his hand slowly like what she does with the other guy.

The aftermath of every drill was also a routine. As soon as he's fully conscious from the transformation, he would apologize for the inconvenience and will thank her for helping him come back. In return, she would say that it was all part of the experiment, that she's doing what's supposed to be done. It is all true but somehow along the way, it became more than just getting the job done.

She looked forward to every practice test, to see him, to talk to him, to touch him.

She first began to notice his tender brown eyes. There's a certain gentleness coming from them regardless of what mood he's in. She thinks about how long can she stare at them sometimes. Then she takes note of his bushy and curly black hair. It's not what most boys call flattering but it just suits him so well. She wonders how it would feel between her fingertips.

She's also conscious about his lips. They look soft and sweet. She can't help take a glance whenever they interact. But the one that caught her attention the most is his smile. It's just so pure and genuine. He gives it to her everytime he thanks her. It makes her warm and fuzzy inside.

She used to think that she should keep her distance because he's dangerous and a threat due to the result of the exposure many years ago. But now, she only sees a kind, sweet, clever and sometimes funny collegue with a misunderstood alter ego. He made her so curious, he's different, unlike any other guy she has ever met. She wants to know him more, maybe talk about something else not work related. But before she even tried to initiate the plan, the team decided to stop the tests for it is already proven effective and safe, their small meetings stopped.

Her mind ponders about going to the lab where he kept himself busy but it'll be akward, she imagined. They are not even friends, they're just two people who are acquainted by work. She dismissed the not so good idea.

Then the sceptre went missing. They had a mission briefing. All 6 of them assembled in one room waiting for information. He's the one her eyes found first upon entering the room. Her face as stoic as ever, but her chest was filled with flutter. She carefully looks at him every now and then, not wanting him to notice. One glance after another then she saw his eyes, looking straight back at her. She shifted hers to the table quickly, fighting the urge to grin or to frown at the same time. Once the meeting was done, he left the room immediately. She felt disappointed. She felt the urge to see him again but there was no time, they need to get to work immediately.

The first mission was over. The sceptre was not there. The rest of team looked for more clues around the area. She did the lullaby and it was a success. She stayed on the ground beside him waiting for him to recover from turning back. She wanted to touch his back, to try and ease the pain. Her fingers were only a few inches away when she pulled back as he turned around slowly. As usual, he looked exhausted. He uttered her name and the words thank you when he met her eyes. He surprised her when he placed his hand on hers. She felt a sense of delight inside that made the corner of her lips curve upward, he smiled at her in return then shut his eyes again. She kept their hands together until he had enough strength. She liked it. It felt really nice. She wants to do it more often.

Now it's starting to sink in her head what she's feeling. She never thought it would be possible. She likes him, a different kind of fondness only for him. She's not supposed to entertain it, she should supress it but the more she tries to ignore it, the more she wants to be around him.

She thinks that maybe it's okay to not let it pass by, to just let it flow, to go with it. She decided to just let it be and it was nice. She smiles at the thought of her pleasant fascination. It's just a simple infatuation anyway, she mused, it's not like she'd want to disappear with him one day.

Right?


End file.
